


Untitled Goose of the Ming Dynasty

by Iseult_Variante



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 成化十四年 | The Sleuth of the Ming Dynasty (TV)
Genre: Causing Problems on Purpose, Gen, from a twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseult_Variante/pseuds/Iseult_Variante
Summary: It's a lovely morning in the capital, and you have acquired a horrible goose.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Untitled Goose of the Ming Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly thing I originally [posted to twitter](https://twitter.com/iseult_variante/status/1313535998039646208). I hope it makes you smile! 
> 
> ...HONK HONK!

Given how much trouble it had caused Wan Tong and Shang Ming, not to mention the hilarity of seeing Tang Fan and Sui Zhou covered in mud and feathers, respectively, when they finally brought it in, Wang Zhi has come to see the goose as a worthy adversary and kindred spirit.

He can appreciate a little well-placed chaos and comeuppance. He has it added to the imperial flock, but when it escapes and does something unmentionable to Ding Rong’s pigeons he really has no choice but to have it executed.

He does not actually have it executed.

Instead, he has it gussied up and gifted with much fanfare to a troublesome nobleman who lives far from the capital. He monologues about the honor of receiving this favored imperial pet and assures the nobleman that it is a living symbol of future imperial favors.

No sense wasting a good agent. As the nobleman and his entourage ride off, Wang Zhi and the goose exchange a respectful nod. Ding Rong is not amused or much persuaded by Wang Zhi's explanation that it seemed better to commute the goose’s sentence to exile.


End file.
